


Masquerade

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: Monsterfucker’s ball [3]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Probing, Debauchery, Exhibitionism, F/M, Groping, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Masks, Masquerade, Masquerade Ball, Monster sex, Primal Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle Monsterfuckers' Ball 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a monster, Stranger Sex, Tail Sex, half man, half monster, hidden identity, lizard man, monster fucking, monster’s ball, rumbelle monster’s ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for rumbelle Monster’s ballMonster: therianthropeThe masquerade ball at the enchanted mansion promised to be an magical night.an enchanted evening filled with dancing and romance.but under the glittery surface the mansion held a dark secret.A masked creature lurking amidst the unknowing guests.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> { air in my Lungs }

The masquerade ball promised to be an enchanting and mysterious evening. the ball was held at the grand Gracey mansion on the edge of town Belle had high hopes for the evening.hoping that it would be an magical evening filled with dancing and romance.And she was not disappointed as she first entered the grand ballroom.

Her costume, a scandalously short golden sequin dress with a clever mask comprised with her favorite book quotes. 

that night The champagne flowed freely while the orchestra continuously played.

Belle first danced with her best friend then slowly worked up the nerve to dance with complete strangers.their identity hidden behind a mask as the night wore on she’d lost track of time and her small group of friends.she hardly left the dance floor that night the ballroom continually spinning.then she met his eye, she was spun around again by her partner monetary losing sight of him.she turned round to find him again those odd black eyes staring at her.he was standing on the dance floor without a dance partner.how had she Not noticed him before? he was dressed in a old victorian outfit that somehow seemed out of place in this costume ball.he was watching her staring at her with those alluring black eyes.she was unexplainably drawn to him. he seemed to be reading her thoughts and wordlessly extended his hand to her.she took his white gloved hand accepting his silent offer.

He spun her around the dance floor their eyes locking together as they danced.his mask kept his face hidden except for those eyes.there was something wrong in him.  
she could feel it in her bones.but instead of being frightened by him she was inexplicably captivated by him.he was a mystery that she found herself wanting to uncover. she wanted to know more about him.but while a thousand questions rolled around in her head the words remained trapt in her throat as they silently danced together.she didn't even know his name but the way those black eyes looked into her eyes made her core throb with longing.  
she felt like he could see into her soul.

Her head was spinning, a little bit tipsy with champagne and desire. her heart beat with excitement as he spun her around the dance floor.they continued to dance the night away his unnatural black eyes boring into her.the intensity of his black gaze creating a tingling sensation in her core.a dark longing to be Fucked by him! he licked his lips as if reading her thoughts and that simple flash of tongue made her shiver with desire.and yet something was off, his tongue appeared to have the characteristic of a reptile's? she looked at him through narrowed eyes trying to decipher the mystery that is the man standing before her.he titled his head and smiled wide baring his blacken teeth then he suddenly bowed and kissed her hand. slowly walking away from her and leaving her alone on the dance floor with No Explanation. she stared after him in disbelief.her head still spinning as if she were still being spun around the dance floor.

Feeling overwhelmed Belle stepped out onto the Terrace needing some air.the ballroom having become too stuffy.as she gazed out over the enchanting garden below the balcony she felt his approach. the very atmosphere changing with his presence.  
she could practically feel the heat,the primal lust radiating off of him! and her body responded with her own arousal soaking her panties.she stood motionless as he slowly came to stand behind her.his warm breath tickling the back of her neck.she knew him she would know him anywhere.he tentatively put his hands on her waist his odd nose pressing against her neck breathing her in.making her body shiver with longing.

He pulled her flesh against him Her breath hitched as she felt him hard and erect poking her from behind.wordlessly he fondled her breasts making his intent known.and she recklessly gave into temptation allowing her desire to take over her good practical nature.letting his truly wicked intent known he pulled the bust line of her dress down making her breasts pop out of her dress.she closed her eyes losing herself in the erotic sensation of his gloveless unnatural hands squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. making her squirm against his sensual touch.

Her breath quickened as his wicked hands moved sinuously down her body. his fingers moving under her short dress as his long serpent tongue licked her neck and she shivered with longing.She opened her eyes staring out over the balcony as his hands touched her.She made a noise when he ripped her panties off and then his long fingers were inside her! making her moan as he deftly moved inside her.then to her surprise she felt what she thought was his dick poking her bare ass.bending her over the balcony he spread her apart and then something long and thick was pushing inside her asshole! she choke back her loud moan as he pushed deeper inside her making her hips buck.but it wasn't his cock she quickly realized as she felt his hard cock trust inside her dripping wet pussy from behind. it was something else..  
something else entirely, it was a tail! his tail was inside her ass! she came to realize.

he took her in a truly beastly manner taking her where any one could see them. her breasts were dangling out of her dress over the balcony her bare ass exposed and being Fucked by a monster's tail! He Fucked her pussy and her ass while roughly groping her breasts.any one of the guests could see them her heart raced with the realization.

staring out over the balcony lost in a sea of pure pleasure she noticed a man walking in the garden.if by chance he glanced up he would see them.her heart beat rapidly with excitement.somehow that turned her on more! made it even hotter, she moaned uncontrollably bucking as he thrust into her hard and impossibly deep. she came biting her own tongue to keep from screaming while he Fucked her harder! spilling his cum inside her.she felt their combined juices dripping from her and her whole body shuddered as he slowly pulled his tail out of her asshole.

He released her and she gripped the balcony's ledge to balance herself. His hand came in between her legs. massaging her pussy making her purr as he slowly built up the tension.his other hand stroking her breast.his fingers slowly pushing inside of her thrusting into her core.he rubbed her clit and she was lost again.coming hard,  
all the while watching the stranger wondering through the gardens smoking a cigarette.he hadn't seen them.she'd gotten away with being Fucked by the creature without anyone seeing them, she thought as she fixed her dress making herself appear decent despite the fact that she had the creature's cum on her thigh.

Belle turned around wanting more then anything to ask him the question that had been burning inside her to know. she was surpired to find him gone! she stood standing on the Terrace agape.he was gone again and again she was left with the feeling as if she were still spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> the mysteries creature quite enjoyed to dress himself to the nines.looking dapper in a suit. strutting his stuff while concealing his monstrous appearance behind a mask.


End file.
